Young sky's life
by SlothOnCaffine
Summary: Life was awful. Tsunayuki escapes one hell only to be put in another. Then after escaping that one she is again in another hell! Will the strangers she has met somewhere before recognise her? Save her? Or leave her to the neglect and abuse of her supposed family? Fem!27. OOC characters. Adult!arcobaleno. Teen!1stGen mild swearing. Etc. On Hiatus. Will probably rewrite later.
1. prolouge

Young sky's life

Chapter 1

includes Mafia

AU

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, if I did tsuna would probably be a girl.

Tsuna: HEY!

Me: Hay is for horses tsu-kun. *Neigh*

Tsuna:…I don't understand you sometimes…

This is my second fanfic for KHR but I will still update my first one. This just came to me when eating spaghetti bolognese at a restaurant on Mother's Day and I say at the table typing up a plan for this fanfic. My family had no idea what I was doing and left me to it.

Ok anyway on with the first chapter of the fanfic :).

**Place: Namimori, Japan, Nana's house**

**Date: Friday 13th October 2004**

**Time: 01:30am**

**Tsunayuki PoV**

I can hear it… The sounds from my mother and her customer. They can easily be heard through the paper thin walls. Gio-nii is out again with his friends, he's not allowed to tell them about me or bring them over incase they see me. To escape Gio-nii stays out constantly, to lessen the guilt I barely ever see him and tell him mean and horrible things. I don't really hate him but I make him believe it to keep him away from this house. This hell.

The sounds have stopped, I hear him leaving now saying he'll come again. Mother is asleep now. I can get something to eat without disturbing her. I pick the lock on my ankle chains and the ones around my neck and wrists. I don't let anyone see the chains my mother puts me in, Gio-nii doesn't know I'm treated worse because he's out, doesn't know I'm chained, beat and starved. He thinks I'm in league with mother, that I support her and she treats me nicely. Oh how wrong he is.

Hell sounds like a vacation to me.

**Date: Monday 16th October 2004**

**Giotto's POV**

I was surprised ,to say the least, that mother let her precious little doll outside. I was to walk her through the park and stay out until 3:00am! Is she insane? I need to meet with my friends tomorrow, if I stay out this late I will be exhausted tomorrow. At least the doll has no school! Wait now that I think about it where does she go to school? Which room in the house is her's? Why aren't I allowed to tell anyone about her? Why is she horrible to me? Is she really in league with that whore?

Wait... She's limping? Is that a bruise on her neck and wrists and ankles? Why isn't she wearing shoes? OH GOD... is that what i think it is under her eye? A...knife scar?

WhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhy?! isn't she supposed to be treated nicely? Why is she worse off than me..?

**Normal POV**

Giotto plants a hand on his younger sisters shoulder causing her to wince in pain. Her mother slashed her knife there yesterday in a fit of rage over debts. Giotto's eye widened at this and for the first time in years he forced his sister to face him and brushed away her bangs. He recoiled in horror at her blind orange eye and dead black and white eye. The only eye that could see was her right one and that had a black iris and white pupil. It was really frightening for Giotto. That wasn't normal. Giotto only spoke a few words.

"What is hell to you?"

...

"Heaven compared to that house."

**Giotto's POV**

"Heaven compared to that house." was the dull reply I got. I stood frozen, and it suddenly made sense. The occasional sad glances I got from her, why I never saw her outside of the kitchen when we bump into each other a few times, why she was horrible to me. She loved me and wanted me to stay out of that house, to the outside world where she couldn't go. My intuition says I'm right. So I ask her.

"The bruises?"

**Tsunayuki's POV**

"Chains." I reply. My intuition had told me I couldn't hide this anymore. The seal I placed on his Hyper intuition has faded. His intuition was as strong as mine now. He had this shocked look on his face like he was still piecing together the information he now held in his hands. Realisation dawned on his face "OH MY GO-" he never got to finish that sentence.

**normal POV**

Giotto and Tsuna were forced to the ground and had their pressure points hit knocking out Giotto immediately. However tsuna stayed awake, her mother had unconsciously hit her pressure points plenty of times and to make sure her mother didn't get any angrier she learnt to resist falling asleep, but doing so paralysed her from the waist down. She struggled in the mans hold until he injected her with a bubbly indigo liquid. The the world began to fade and she was paralysed completely. She stayed awake long enough to see her mother appear and accept the payment from the men and giggle at their pathetic state. "Finally rid of the nuisances." She giggled manically and the world finally turned completely black for tsuna.

**Unknown date**

**Tsunayuki's PoV **

_Im awake. Im in a cage with some other kids. I'm dragged out. Dark room. Black liquid._

_IT BURNS_

_IT STINGS_

_I HURT_

_MAKE IT STOP_

_Its dark_

**Unknown date**

_I have no idea how long I've been here._

_Days?_

_Weeks?_

_Months?_

_I'll ask._

_I'm told._

_Crap it's been 2 months._

_I'll sing to soothe myself and the other children._

_I want my Gio-nii._

_Just as we made up to,_

_We were ripped apart._

_I'm scared._

_Singing it is then._

**"we lay my love and I."**

_My voice reaches everywhere in the base._

**"Beneath the weeping willow."**

_I don't care though._

**"But now alone I lie."**

_I'm so tired of being scared._

**"And weep beside the tree."**

_I'll support every child in this hell._

**"Singing O' willow Waley."**

_No matter what._

**"By the tree that weeps with me."**

I'll get them out.

**"singing O'willow waley."**

_I won't let them suffer anymore._

**"Till my lover returns to me."**

_This isn't fair_

**"We lay my love and I."**

_I just got out of my last hell._

**"Beneath the weeping willow"**

_This isn't fair. But,_

**"But now alone I lie."**

_ This hell can't last forever._

**"O' willow I die…"**

_I'll destroy this hell._

**"O' willow I die…"**

_That you can count on…_

_'It's beautiful.'_ The children and adults think, just as the children all over the building fall asleep._ 'Who is it?'_ the scientists think.

The scientists follow the sound and end up outside the door of experiment 27.

The door reads:

experiment:NO'27

Real name: Tsunayuki Nishioka*

Codename:…..

Doctor:Dr. Murata Meiji

Abilities: transforming into a shadow, changing age of self, mimicking all sounds, material (eg:titanium) shattering scream, voice that lures someone or something to oneself or to sleep.

The scientists look at each other and write something new on the board the change Something on it. The change was:

…

**Code name: Midnight Enchantress**

*I don't know nana's last name before she married Iemitsu in the anime and manga so I made one up. If she does have and actual name tell me via PM or review and I'll change it.

So what do you think? Please review!

By the way I'm still continuing my other story jack of trades its just I ran out of inspiration temporarily and this one appeared instead. Don't worry I have nearly completed the 4th chapter for it and will post soon.

See you soon X


	2. Foresight and planning

Young sky's life chapter 2

Mafia included AU

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR… if I did I wouldn't really be here writing fanfics…

so anyway after that i just want to apologise for the long wait i had no idea where to go from last chapter and i needed to update my other fanfic as well. i will alternate between updating these two fanfics so the next time i update it will be for 'jack of trades' and then after that i will update for this fanfic again. i will try and update quickly to reduce waiting time but chapter might become shorter or rushed so sorry...

**BloodyClownz13**: thanks for saying u liked this story and u telling me to hurry up and update it made me get back to this story when I gave up after getting writers block. Thank you for making sure I continued xx

: I guess ur review meant u were looking forward to this chapter. But you could be giving me life advice without my knowledge so I'm not really sure… Just kidding thanks for the review it meant a lot and helped me get back to writing this. Also I've read ur varia's girl: adopted version and I adore it. The plot is amazing and I loved reading it. It was amazingly written and I found nothing wrong with it personally. I adore the story and you are such an amazing writer xx

**Nuvola de demone**: thanks for saying you love this story. I had a lot of positive feedback for my other one but wasn't sure if this one was liked as well. So if no one said anything I was going to abandon it and focus on my other one but you made sure that I would write another chapter. For that, thank you xx

**Too all three reviewers**: I felt the last chapter was rushed and that the summary was a spoiler I needed to catch up to, but you three kept me writing and encouraged me to continue and haven't complained about it and for that I couldn't be more grateful xx

**disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. I also don't own the songs in my stories unless I say I wrote them. In other words in this and the last chapter the songs weren't mine ㈳6

"_thoughts"_

"speech"

"foreign language"(specified language written here)

**time/date/place/PoV change**

'_**visions of the future'**_

_**"Tsunayuki singing"**_

_**Flashbacks (will be specified)**_

Then on with the story :)

**1YL 20:05pm 13th October 2005**

**Tsunayuki's PoV**

Well now I've spent a year here huh... I can't believe it I thought it was longer. I've made quite a name for myself in this facility. To all the experiments I am "mama" even if they are older than me due to me singing them to sleep at night and soothing them and their troubles. To the scientists I am the 'midnight enchantress'. I now also have full control of my powers so they keep me locked in chains that prevent me from moving and shifting into a shadow. I also have a mask on my lower face that filters my powers out of my voice with the unfortunate side effect of making me too quiet to hear properly unless I'm singing, so I can still sing it just doesn't lure them or make them fall unconscious and my clothing restricts my ability to age my body.

Overall my powers are held back unless there is an experiment. However little do they know I have overcome these limitations and can still use my powers but I am waiting for my chance to use them to escape with everyone so I have to lie low, I took a lot of time but eventually the build-up and development of my powers was too much and the chains can no longer hold them back.

I also one more ability that is natural, I have had it since I was young. The ability of foresight, a seer... when I first came here I foresaw that Gio-nii would only have flames extracted on occasion and be left alone, my foresight is often assisted by my hyper intuition and is always spot on. They wanted his flames to test and see what sky flames can do. They do not need two subjects for this and I was left as experimental material for my doctor.

Suddenly a vision flashes before my eyes...

'_**14th October 2005...'**_

"_That's tomorrow... wait I can feel someone watching this vision with me... She's warm..."_

'_**The Estraneo base is burning'**_

"_What is going on?"_

'_**Eight figures lead the assault'**_

"_Will they free me?"_

'_**They represent the elements'**_

"_The sun, storm, lightning, rain, cloud, mist and the sky..."_

'_**The eclipsed sun that destroys all before it.'**_

"_He is powerful but distrustful..."_

'_**The calm before the storm that fight for what he believes'**_

"_He is honourable but alone..."_

'_**The genius lightning that does not appreciate emotions'**_

"_He is smart with no morals..."_

'_**The rains that soldier on despite the fact they argue'**_

"_They argue but adore each other..."_

'_**The hyperactive immortal cloud that is put down'**_

"_He is strong but he hides it and is put down..."_

'_**The deceiving mist that knows nothing but greed'**_

"_He is knowledgeable but is consumed by greed..."_

'_**The warm motherly sky that shares foresight'**_

"_She is warm... This is the person watching with me!"_

'_**They have split up but the sky stays put outside'**_

"_Are they protecting her?"_

'_**They saunter through the base like they own it'**_

"_Arrogance can lead to one's downfall..."_

'_**They slaughter all in their way'**_

"_Will they kill the children when they find them?"_

'_**The youngest is in trouble**_

"_I must aid the cloud..."_

'_**ERROR ERROR ERROR'**_

"_ARGH! IT HURTS! SHE IS IN PAIN AS WELL! NO DONT HURT HER!"_

'_**ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR'**_

"_My vision is being blocked...I guess her vision is blocked as well."_

'_**ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR'**_

"_But by what? Who is blocking me? And why..?"_

'_**ERROR ERROR ERROR'**_

"_I feel sick..."_

**Elsewhere in Italy**

**Arcobaleno Mansion **

**No PoV**

Luce sprang from her position in the meeting room to rush to the bathroom. The other arcobaleno follow after quickly only to see her throwing up. Verde gets some medicine out for various illnesses and waits until Luce is finished. Fon rubbed soothing circles on her back and the others stand around uncomfortable at being useless.

After Luce is done she sits down again, pale and tired. "What's wrong Luce?" asked reborn.

"I was having a vision of tomorrows attack..." she started, the others quickly focused on Luce. "Skull was attacked and aided by someone... I didn't see much though, but it felt like someone was watching the visions with me." Luce added, the others gasping _how could anyone have the ability of foresight as good as Luce's? _

Luce then continued "Whoever was there was in pain, so, so much pain. Then someone blocked our vision. 'ERROR ERROR ERROR' it repeated like it had shown us too much. I felt a pain similar to mine just now, but worse, a lot worse, from the other person but then she was gone..." Luce sounded sad when she said this, and Fon paled at the thought of someone out there in the same state as Luce but worse.

Suddenly an illusion appeared. It was grainy, not very well done and was shaking but it was there. They could pick out a small child, probably female, wrapped in chains with a mask ,that was mesh over the mouth, over the lower half of her face with eyes bandaged up and wavy chocolate brown hair reaching her ankles. Luce gasped, she recognised this presence. "You're the one who watched the vision with me!" she declared.

"I am..." a young, angelic, girlish voice spoke but the girl's mouth didn't move. "I cannot speak properly with this mask on so forgive me..." she whispered.

"Who are you? Where are you? Why do you look like that? Are you Ok?" Fon rushed out, worried for the child as if Luce was sick like that then she must be as well. However the voice didn't answer the questions straight away but giggled first. "I am 'Midnight enchantress' I am one of the Estraneo experiments…" Gasps echoed around the room at the confession. She was one of those they would free tomorrow!

"Why are you called 'Midnight Enchantress?" Skull asked.

"Our names are based on our abilities cloud…" she replied "It is the reason for my mask…"

Others around the room grew upset that she was being help like this with those restrictions.

"Do not..." she said the illusion fading gradually before coming back into focus for the last few seconds "Hurt the innocent children..." she finished before fading, leaving the arcobaleno speechless_. "What do we do now? Will we see her tomorrow? How long has she been there? Is she injured? What abilities does she have?" _and so many more questions filtered through their heads. All they could do was hope she was safe there at the attack tomorrow so they could meet her. Suddenly a song filtered through the leftover mist flames. The voice belonged to the girl they had spoken to moments ago...

**Estraneo Base**

**13th October 2005 23:50 pm**

**tsunayuki's PoV**

I must warn the other children. We came up with a code for times like these. A song I am supposed to sing that will tell them the base will be attacked and we will be saved. What was it? Ah yes! Now let's begin...

_**"Are you, are you coming to the tree?"**_

"_Are you going to save us?"_

_**"They strung up a man they say who murdered three."**_

"_They verbally prosecuted us and are wrong."_

_**"Strange things did happen here"**_

"_Mysterious powers are given to us."_

_**"No stranger would it be"**_

"_It wouldn't startle us at all,"_

_**"If we met at midnight"**_

"_If you came and rescued us,"_

_**"In the hanging tree."**_

"_From the torture in this place."_

_**"Are you, are you coming to the tree?"**_

"_Will you really save our lives?"_

_**"Where a dead man called out for his love to flee"**_

"_We do our best to help each other escape"_

_**"Strange things did happen here"**_

"_We have no clue how their minds work"_

_**"No stranger would it be"**_

"_But it wouldn't matter to us"_

_**"If we met at midnight in the hanging tree"**_

"_If you came to this place and slaughtered them for me"_

_**"Are you, are you coming to the tree?**_**"**

"_Will you keep your word to come here?"_

"_**Where I told you to run"**_

"_Where we asked for your aid"_

"_**So we'd both be free"**_

"_In helping us escape"_

"_**Strange things did happen here"**_

"_We've seen impossibilities"_

"_**No stranger would it be"**_

"_So it wouldn't matter to us"_

"_**If we met at midnight in the hanging tree"**_

"_If you came and killed all of them off"_

"_**Are you, are you coming to the tree?"**_

"_Will you arrive tomorrow like you said?"_

" _**Wear a necklace of hope"**_

"_I believe you will succeed"_

"_**Side by side with me"**_

"_And I will help you do so"_

"_**Strange things have happened here"**_

"_We've seen too much in our lifetime"_

"_**No stranger would it be"**_

"_It wouldn't affect us at all"_

"_**If we met at midnight"**_

"_If you were violent monsters"_

"_**In the hanging tree"**_

"_Who just wanted to kill."_

"_**Are you, are you coming to the tree?"**_

"_You said you'd be here"_

"_**Where I told you to run"**_

"_I will help the children escape"_

"_**So we'd both be free"**_

"_And we can have our freedom"_

"_**Strange things did happen here"**_

"_We have been through much"_

"_**No stranger would it be"**_

"_And would not find it strange"_

"_**If we met at midnight"**_

"_If you actually,"_

"_**In the hanging tree"**_

"_Succeed in setting us free…"_

Soon the echoes of the song around the base stopped and the children understood the message. Over the years I had mastered the ability to choose who hears my songs, but to do this I needed to control the pitch and know the names of the ones I want to include in listening to my song, and had made sure the scientists couldn't hear what I just sang. The children knew from the fact I said "necklace of HOPE" instead of "necklace of ROPE" meant that this attempt to break out was highly likely to succeed, when I say rope it means that there was no point in trying it would only get us killed, we should sit in our cells until it was over so as not to get punished. Never before had I sang the word HOPE instead of ROPE so the chances of success were pretty high. And I knew that would give the others they hope they needed.

**Giotto's PoV**

There it was. The signal from the mother. Her songs are really beautiful. But her voice is really familiar to me, and I can't help but wonder why? I've never met mother in person but her songs help us all sleep at night. I've heard from others she is only 7 years old. That's how old my little sister would be if she was here. My intuition can't function properly from the amount of flames they've drained keeps me unfocused so I can't listen to what my intuition is saying. I hope my sister is alright. But that signal means we will escape tomorrow.

_It's only a matter of time…_


	3. NOTICE

NOTICE

I'm terribly sorry for this but I've decided to put all three of my fics on hiatus and rework through them one at a time, i have decided to start with my oldest fic 'jack of trades' since i have already redone the first paragraph. I also have PPEs (Mock exams) to worry about as well as my actual GCSEs this year. Im still not sure which sixth form or college im going to so that may take a while as well. Therefore updates will be a mix of when i have time and when i have inspiration, i will only begin updating my fics when i have reworked through them.

Sorry for the inconvenience,

SlothOnCaffine Xx


End file.
